Naughty Temptations
by xSA0RIx
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get naughty... Hehe. A place for my oneshot lemons.
1. The First

**Naughty Temptations**

**By: Saori**

**NOTE: ADULT THEMES AHEAD. THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE OR NOT MATURE FOR WHAT IS IN THIS FIC, HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Sakura grunted slightly as her back was pushed roughly into the head podium stand. Syaoran stopped his attack on her lips only for a moment, perhaps making sure that she wasn't too seriously hurt, but then without waiting for any kind of remark went back to his previous procedures.

Sakura could not believe they were doing _this_. And especially _here_.

They were currently doing some serious making out in the middle of the main Reception room of The Saint Mary's Christian Church. When Sakura had invited her boyfriend, Syaoran Li to her church this Sunday morning, (for you see, Syaoran wasn't much of a church-goer; not that he didn't believe in God, his family had just stopped going when he reached the age of eight) Sakura had no idea that they would be kissing as fervently as they were, when it was only eight minutes ago that they had arrived.

They had casually stranded away from Sakura's father and brother, and ended up in this room, which was going to fill up with people in less than fifteen minutes, _if_ that long. When Syaoran's hand snaked its way up her shirt, the cool air hitting her stomach in contrast to his warm palm gliding over her, little goose-bumps raised on her arms.

"Syaoran-" Sakura couldn't even finish as her mouth seemed to be permanently attached to his, "I really think we should stop." She let out a small pleasured gasp as he undid a few buttons off her nice white shirt at once. Sakura blessed and cursed it as she tried to keep her mind on getting him to stop, but really wanting him so badly to continue.

"How much time?" Syaoran asked carelessly, not ceasing his nibbles on her neck or licks on her ear. Sakura tried to slide out from between him and the podium, but only succeeded in making them stumble back into the nearby curtained wall, teetering dangerously next to the three-foot step that led off the stage.

"Less than fifteen." Sakura said, returning the kisses, and loving the light stubble on his upper lip and chin. She bugged him about it every day, but deep down found it endearing and sometimes pleasurable.

"We have time." Syaoran said growling, Sakura unsure if his growl was because of the wasted time on the interruption or the fact that her hands roamed up his shirt, trailing across his back, making him arch, and sending a chill through his spine.

"But-" Sakura was cut short again by Syaoran's insistent lips. Sakura growled; she really hated when he did that. He took it further by nibbling on her bottom lip, and Sakura's growl turned into a contented moan. Okay, she _really_ hated when he did that.

They heard a surprised gasp, and both immediately looked up, Sakura covered her flushed face with quick hands, mortified at being caught. Mrs. Yoong, the church's choir instructor stood there for a moment, staring blankly at them. Maybe trying to see if they were real, what with the way she was rubbing at her age-old glasses.

Syaoran lifted his eyebrows a bit rudely at the woman, implying that she was interrupting something. Mrs. Yoong coughed uncomfortably, and then quickly slammed the door shut. But not before giving a disapproving glance at Sakura, whose face immediately filled with humiliated guilt.

Sakura face was now a bright scarlet. Syaoran took her hand away from her face, allowing her to see his wolfish smile. Sakura tried to reason with him. "We may have time- not including the fact that we may have another unwanted guest- but this is a house of God. We can't…"

"Who says?" Syaoran asked, pouting cutely.

"Well… It-It's like an unwritten rule!" Sakura stammered, finding it hard to believe he was even considering. They couldn't do it _here_, in the house of the Holy One.

…Could they?

"God made humans so they could reproduce, so we're just doing his will. I don't see what's so wrong with this? We're in love; we just want to… share these feelings in a deeper meaning." Syaoran said, kissing her tenderly on the lips, building on the passion that was filling Sakura earlier.

"Well, since you worked so hard to convince me, I guess." Sakura giggled. It wasn't like they hadn't done the deed before, in fact they had done it four other times in the last month in a half (and at that time it had been her first, and not at all like this, not fast and rush paced, but romantic and sweet), but having sex so openly where anyone could walk in on them was a bit nerve-wrecking, not to mention exciting.

"Follow me, my cherry blossom." Syaoran said, grabbing gently onto Sakura's upper arm, and leading her through a door that was just to the left beside the curtain. "More privacy means more time." Syaoran grinned.

They found themselves in a small room that was pitch black, and when Syaoran's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he fumbled for the light switch to his left, and was pleased to find it not a blinding bright, but in fact a dim-ish white, creating a almost perfect atmosphere.

"Sakura…" Syaoran mumbled, as he ran his fingers through her hair, bringing his hand up to cradle the spot where her neck met her head. He bent slightly, his tall frame needing to bend to meet her petite one, and kissed her fully on the lips.

His hot open-mouthed kisses trailed from her bruised rouge lips, going down through the path of by now well-known territory (not that it ever bored him, he loved that he knew her body so well, but she could still surprise him) and sucked on her collar bone not able to go much farther because of the restriction of her annoying garments.

Sakura started on the bottom buttons, before Syaoran's hand brushed hers away gently, wanting to do it himself. She smiled and brought her hands to rest on his chest, absently feeling his abs. He smiled, pleased with the fact that she loved touching him as much as she loved touching him.

"Hmmm." Sakura hummed happily, glad to be free of her constricting shirt. Syaoran peeked an eye open for a second, checking the color of her bra; black. A habit he had picked up from the first time he had first taken her shirt off. And when Syaoran was free in that instant, she took his shirt off in a quick hurried movement, not wasting a second.

"Patient Sakura; we have time." Syaoran said chuckling. He slowly backed her up, only half of his attention on where he was leading her, and she fell backwards into what felt like a medium-sized bed (about five feet or so of flat land), or something almost like a crib or box, complete with fleece bedding. Her curiosity of where she had landed only a stray thought passing, before it completely left her mind, as she noticed Syaoran towering above her, the light from above only slightly shielded by his frame.

Sakura smirked, and reached out, taking a hold of the top of his jeans, and pulling him down on top of her, his arms reflexively going out to hold his weight off her so not to crush her. Syaoran laughed a bit, loving it when she was aggressive.

She fumbled with the metal button, while she kissed him eagerly, letting her tongue massage his and taking a harsh breath through her nose, not wanting to break the mouth to mouth contact.

When she managed to get the task of his pants accomplished she shimmied them down his narrow lean hips and letting the jeans bunch at his ankles, not able to fully come off because of his shoes; which somehow they had forgotten to take off along the way. The things heated passion made you forget; something as simple as an everyday task like taking off your shoes.

Sakura began to feel the slight ache in her back that had been stretched upward to keep in contact with his mouth, and he legs that were swung over the side dangling. But this pain was only present in the back of her mind as the only thought she had was that she needed Syaoran closer.

Syaoran used his feet to take off his shoes, after a couple of tries, and when he was done, his pants came off practically by themselves.

Syaoran took off one of Sakura's tennis shoes, and pulled the sock off, tickling her feet purposely, making Sakura's toes curl and an unwanted giggle escape her throat. He loved it when her toes curled, it reminded him of the habit she had of doing just that when she was in a particularly good pleasure spot (mainly when they were climaxing).

"No fair," Sakura grumbled, her feet shying away from him, not wanting him to tickle them again. Syaoran smiled, rubbing his nose against hers, and Sakura pulled him down further so she could caress his ear with her tongue and teeth, knowing that it was one of his particular weak spots.

Syaoran groaned, his chest feeling with love and passion, and his lower part feeling with desire. He pulled off her other shoe and sock in a more quickened manner, and Sakura resisted the urge to tell him they had plenty of time.

Her favorite pair of blue jeans, worn at just the right amount, disappeared from off her legs, in less than blink. She would've gasped, _if_ she had been given the chance.

"I love you so much Sakura Kinimoto." Syaoran sighed, into her cherry blossom-scented hair, wrapping her in his arms, so their barely covered bodies molded together in a tight embrace. This had also become a habit of his in the last few months. He loved when their naked skin was pressed together in a skin-on-skin contact, so his hot skin melted into hers.

Sakura smiled brightly. She also enjoined these moments, when he confessed his love for her over and over, hugging her as tight as humanely possible, so that nothing could come between them (literally). "I love you Syaoran Li."

Sakura's hands trailed from the fluff of his hair downwards, across his shoulder blades, through the arch of his back, and rested on the top of his boxers. Fiddling with the strap for a moment, relishing their moment, before her hand wondered past the elastic strap and down to his somewhat cold, but nonetheless finely shaped but cheek. She gave him a light squeeze, and couldn't but help to let out a small giggle.

Syaoran smirked down at her, as he lifted himself off her slightly, and gave his attention to one of his favorite assets of his Sakura. Her finely shaped breasts. He trailed his tongue to the middle, one of the openings that her bra didn't cover. His left hand came up and lightly massaged her left breast, and through the fabric he felt her nipple become erect.

Sakura moaned, her back arching, so her breasts were pushed up further toward Syaoran. With one hand he unclasped the bra hook, and the other he striped her of one of her undergarments. Syaoran's mouth attacked her nipple, sucking and licking it thoroughly.

Sakura groaned in ecstasy, clawing at Syaoran's back almost painfully. Not that he minded; he mumbled something incoherent into her breast, and continued with his menstruations.

In the past couple of months Sakura had come to realize she had the perfect sex partner. He knew every little thing to do to make her want him even more. Sakura strived to match his pace, and loved the fact that she wanted to pleasure him just as much as he wanted to pleasure her.

Sakura's hands didn't seem to want to leave their spot at his back, so she used her feet to push down his boxers, gliding her feet under the straps and bringing them down his hips and legs. Syaoran quickly shook his foot, discarding the clothing completely.

He was now stark naked, and Sakura took a quick peek admiring his smoldering hot body. His muscles rippled, and he was glistening from the light sweat from the small room and activities they were undergoing.

Sakura closed her eyes for a second when Syaoran hit a certain spot that sent adrenaline rushing through her body, and wetting a spot lower south. He finally left her chest, and brought his mouth back up to hers, sucking on her upper lip, and swirling his tongue inside her mouth, covering another moan, that Sakura couldn't tell if it was hers or his.

Sakura trailed her fingers along his manhood, sending a delectable shiver through him. He gasped as her heated hand wrapped around a part of it, and stumbled forward onto the bed so Sakura could gain better access. Sakura scooted down, and took his member in her mouth, loving the feeling almost as much as Syaoran.

"Sakura," Syaoran groaned out, putting his hands out to stable himself. Sakura sucked, licked and nicked his cock, moving agonizingly slow at some moments, and then torturing fast-paced the next, just to tease him. "Oh god." Syaoran moaned, when Sakura finally let go of him, leaving him teetering on the edge, wanting to release.

Sakura giggled at his saying, and was once again reminded of the thrill that they were about to have sex in a church. "Syaoran…" She whispered trailing of his name, waiting for him to continue.

Syaoran resituated himself, so his face was level with Sakura's. He kissed her on the lips, loving her own special sweetness that was simply her. He inserted a finger into her wet opening; Sakura gave a small mew of pleasure.

"I want it, Syao-kun," Sakura whined, wanting him to delay it no longer. He grinned, noting that she always used that nickname when she wanted something from her. And he usually didn't deny her.

Syaoran chuckled softly, earning a light frown from Sakura. "Patience, my little cherry blossom. We have a lot of time." Syaoran whispered into her skin, his breathing slightly chilling her hot skin.

Sakura sighed, but her breath caught as his finger moved slowly out of her and then swiftly back in. She ran her hands up his sides, and when she reached his neck, she grabbed him, and brought his face back down to hers.

Syaoran added another finger, setting a steady motion. Sakura's breathing increased, and she whimpered lightly, as his speed didn't increase, teasing her. "Please don't make me beg, Syao-kun. I want it right now." She whined.

Syaoran complied, slowly taking his fingers out. "Okay, Sakura…" Syaoran said, grinning down at her. He spread her legs apart, getting a look in his eye that Sakura always loved. It was a sort of mischievous smirk that told her something really good was going to happen.

And all in an instant, Syaoran filled her, making every single one of her thoughts flee. Her inner walls stretched to let his hard aching member enter. He stayed like that for a moment, kissing her along her neck, since as her head was thrown back. Sakura wrapped her legs around him, wanting to be closer, wanting him to be deeper.

"Syaoran," she moaned, as he slowly moved out and in, getting into the motion. Something that Sakura had noticed about Syaoran was that he was a Big Fat Tease. He would start getting faster, then slow to a steady, then get faster, always changing his rhythm, until he finally brought them both sweet satisfaction.

In and out, faster and faster. Moans and groans, hot breath and sticky sweat covering them both in a light layer.

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, feeling him not stopping this time, driving hard and relentlessly, creating her spastic inner pulling to make him go faster, harder, and deeper. Syaoran took only a moment to stop and gently pull her legs from around his waist and place them on his shoulders before he started up again; their new position allowing him even deeper, making both them shudder and groan.

Finally, they both were on the very edge and Sakura screamed in release, as a wave of orgasms finally washed over them both, and Syaoran was soon after, a groan escaping his lips. His seed spilled deep within her, and he cried out her name, his mouth, though, soon occupied by her mouth.

With a final thrust, Syaoran collapsed on top of her, staying inside of her, not even moving out of her when he slightly shifted so he wouldn't crush her lithe frame. Sakura tried to resituate herself, when Syaoran's arms stopped her.

"Just stay," He said, sounding incredibly relaxed, though his breathing was slightly fast paced. Sakura complied, wrapping her arms around him, nuzzling her face into her neck. She couldn't help but squeeze her inner walls, earning a growl out of Syaoran. "Could you at least give me one second to rest?" He asked teasingly.

Sakura giggled, trying to resist. "As much as I would love a round two, I think we should get out of here, and see if the service hasn't already ended." Syaoran pouted, and Sakura kissed him tenderly on the lips. Syaoran pressed deeper within her, and Sakura gave him a slight glare.

"Oh, alright." Syaoran said frowning as he pulled completely out of her. They got off of the bed-like cradle thing, and Syaoran looked for their clothes which were strewn across the small room. The dressed (after about five minutes of searching for their clothes), and they looked fondly at the small room.

"Oh my god," Sakura breathed, a deep red flush playing on her features. Syaoran looked at her quizzically. "S-Syaoran; we… we just had sex on Jesus' manger!"

**.The End.**

**Author's Note: **Well there you go, just a little ficlet. I hope no one who is religious takes offence; I really don't mean to be.

I've been in a bit of a funk lately, so all of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories, might just have to wait a little longer. Sorry. Really, I am. I just thought I didn't like writing anymore, but then I just sat down to write a new chapter of The Bet, and this showed up. What am I going to do with myself?

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does.

Anyway, PLEAE REVIEW! Love you guys!


	2. The Second

**Naughty Temptations**

**Second Installment**

**By: Saori**

Sakura blew her bangs out of her face, as she placed another folder its alphabetized place, only to have the annoying piece of hair fall back in her view. This was the worst part of her job- filing documents. There was nothing she could do though, only hurry and get it done, then she could leave the hot storage room and head back to her homey desk.

Her pager buzzed, and she jumped, frowning as she saw her boss' name flashing for her. _Mr. Li._ Sakura sighed further annoyed, okay, she was lying, the worst part was dealing with him. He was always on her case; whether it be because she had spent too long getting his coffee, or because she hadn't remembered to pick him up some take-out, or even if it was just simply leaving someone on hold for too long- even if she was dealing with his mother on Line 1 just because her boss didn't have time to talk to her himself.

Hefting herself up from the cold floor, she shut the filing cabinet drawer and put the two remaining folders in a stack on the empty table. Sakura locked the storage room behind her, knowing to always do so because of the many important documents inside, regardless that she was one of the last- if not _the_ last- employee in the building. From there she hurried to the nearby elevator knowing even as she slightly jogged that being afraid of a dark empty building was stupid.

Up sixteen floors she went, straight to the top wear her office and the boss' office were. She hummed her cell phone ring in the empty elevator to make noise, which always made her feel better. When the doors opened, she tried to smile at the young man's cold glare. What else was she to do?

"Yes, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked politely, walking towards him. He didn't say anything as he stared at her, watching her every move from sitting in her chair, to fixing the pen's angle that lay on her desk. Feeling his gaze made her wonder if her choice of outfit was a good decision. She wore a tailored dark purple suit jacket over a fitted white blouse, with a matching purple knee-length skirt.

Shaking the thought off she held her head up and stared him directly in the eyes, "You paged me?" She questioned again, and finally his eyes moved from her to the new stack of papers on her desk.

"Do you see those, Miss Kinomoto?" Syaoran Li, her boss of almost a year asked, his jaw tightening. Sakura also watched the foot high stack of papers on her desk, and then looked back to him with a nod. He looked more irritated, if it was possible. "Well, why are they still there? They should've been checked over and sent out as of eleven," he paused to glance at his expensive watch, "twelve minutes ago."

Sakura stood there for a moment, feeling an uncontrollable anger rise. "How could I have known that?" She asked in a lecturing manner. Sakura had long since lost her respectful tone with her boss, and replaced it with an annoyed huff. Which seemed quite odd to everyone but the two of them; he was a man to be feared, a man that demanded respect, and she was simply his secretary. "If I needed to work on papers shouldn't you have paged me much earlier so that they could've been done by now?"

Syaoran stood silent for a moment, and Sakura almost thought she had won too easily, but it wasn't over yet. "You're my secretary- which means that you should be up here checking to make sure that I have no calls and no visitors every so often. Plus, I can see you're sweating, which means either a- you've been down in the storage room, or b- I make you really nervous. So, why did you decide to hide out down there for more than three hours?"

Sakura held her blush as she tried to think up an excuse. No matter how casual and argumentative she was with her boss, she still couldn't straight out tell him that he annoyed the hell out of her and made her extremely uncomfortable. He got under her skin in a way that no one had ever before, and she certainly didn't like that. "Most work you give me isn't needed till the next day, which tells me that you were the one procrastinating."

"It doesn't matter," Syaoran growled, and she almost grinned because she had guessed right. "I'm the boss, and you do what I say." He stepped closer, so that only the desk occupied the little space between them. "Now start on those already, I don't have all night."

He gave her one last heated look, and then turned to the nearest door which led to his office. "Wait, Mr. Li," He turned to look at her with a raised questioning eyebrow. "Um, my apologies, sir," She absolutely loathed doing this after every conversation between the two of them, but knew it was necessary to keep her job. "Next time I'll get the papers done in time, and I'll manage to hold my tongue when conversing with you."

He smirked slightly (which irritated her to the edge of her breaking point) and turned his attention fully to her again. This certain speech was one of her top ones, and she had perfected it into an apologetic tone with an underlying of sarcasm. She had already blocked him out of her mind, as she got up to reach across her desk for the papers.

Sakura Kinomoto was absolutely stunning, he wouldn't deny it. Her startling emerald eyes, her silky auburn hair, her perfect body, and her alluring cherry blossom scent were the things of his fantasies; but he'd have to say that it was her personality he loved the best- she was so stubborn and feisty. "Oh, and Miss Kinomoto?" He immediately had her attention as he stepped back into view. "Don't wear purple anymore; it's my least favorite color."

He could practically see her blood boiling. "What does it matter to you? You're my boss not my personal fashion advisor." Sakura took a long stride toward him, raising a threatening pointer finger. "I don't wear clothes to please you anyway-" She paused as she rethought her previous words, and then blushed at his chuckle. "What I mean is…"

"It would actually please me very much if you came without clothes everyday," His voice dipped slightly, and she turned a shocked emerald gaze on him. He took another slow step toward her, cornering her body against the desk. "You are such a fiery girl, Saku-ra." Her name from his lips sounded amazing, and she wanted him to say it all night against her naked flesh.

She was gaping at her naughty thoughts and her boss' playful actions. Sakura wasn't sure who reached for whom first, whether it was her reaching up to grab him by his face to bring him to her awaiting lips, or if it was him who wrapped a muscular arm around her small waist and smashed her whole body against the other's. All she knew was that it was absolutely amazing.

Sakura pulled away slightly to stare up into the bright amber eyes. Okay, so she wouldn't deny that she had a thing for her boss, in fact a growing _thing_ that had been riding like waves of an ocean through both of them. It was hard to resist a man who made you weak at the knees, but could also battle back even your best witty remarks.

She knew it was her who pulled him this time, and she closed her eyes delighted as she opened her mouth to receive his taste. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and varied in pressure throughout the tongue tonsil; all she could do was explore every hidden cavern of his mouth and fiddle with the bottom of his chocolate brown locks. "Shouldn't this count as sexual harassment, or something?" Sakura whispered against his lips with a coy smile as his hand traced up her back and under her shirt.

Sakura reached up with her hands and made quick work of his already loosened tie and buttoned shirt. Her fingers felt his hard abs, and she was sure she would've drooled is her mouth hadn't been already occupied. In fact, her mouth now strayed from his, and traveled along his jaw to the tender spot of his ear, making him groan softly in a pleased manner. "Well, who is the victim?" He asked against her ear, and smiled at her giggle.

Syaoran lifted off her shirt, enjoying the sight of her. He almost whined like a small boy as she stepped away from him for a moment. She gave him a tiny smirk and commented, "I've always wanted to do this," and with that swept all the papers, pens, and plastic organizers off her desk in one quick motion.

He laughed a nice laugh, and Sakura felt her cheeks glowing with embarrassment. "That's great and all, but this desk is a bit small." She frowned at his statement, and it only deepened as she realized he was right. But she really, _really _wanted to… "I'm sure you can wait for me to put papers on my desk if you want to try the whole thing again."

Sakura laughed, and shook her head no, only looping a finger through his belt loop and dragging him to the door to her left. The lights in his office were off, but the moonlight that filtered through the blinds at the back was more than enough. Syaoran grabbed hold of her again, cornering her to the larger mahogany desk.

He unhooked her bra in a hurried movement, and she gasped as her left breast met his large warm hand. This was only her third time, but she already knew that this was going to be the best she was ever going to have. She knew it by the way every thing he does seem to excite and thrill her; she couldn't help the feelings that pooled in her chest.

As Syaoran worked at giving his full attention to her mounds; Sakura busied herself with trying to keep control by unbuckling his belt, and zipping down his pants. The two moaned at the same time when Syaoran's mouth hit her breast, and Sakura's hand stroked his growing member through his boxers.

Syaoran hoisted her up onto the desk, and brought himself up to straddle her. He kissed her again on the mouth, but then he was right back to her breast, making Sakura arch her back with a groan. His skillful tongue circled the pink nub, then suckled it which prompted Sakura to grasp his hair in a fistful.

She really didn't know how much longer she could wait, he was taking his sweet time, but she just wanted him to fill her and relieve the growing need in the pit of her belly. He seemed to have telekinesis and moved back to her mouth, as his hands reached down to shed her pants. She almost kind of regretted that she had wanted him to leave her chest.

Sakura soon realized that she was on to much better things as she felt her panties being slowly pulled off. "How about we make a business negotiation?" He whispered huskily against her lips, as Sakura pulled that last article of clothing between the both of them – his boxers – with her feet, felling the length of his muscular leg as she went from hip to toe, straining because she was not quite as tall as he was.

"You want to talk about work at a time like this?" Sakura asked frustrated, and kissed him thoroughly. He chuckled softly, but cupped her womanhood which caused her to react with a small jerk that delighted him.

"Just hear me out," His mouth wasn't doing too much talking as her licked and kissed her throat. "How about we get to the good part right now, and go back for the foreplay later. I don't know about you, but I'm more than enough ready." Sakura could certainly feel the proof of his statement against her inner thigh; it created a warmth she desperately needed at the moment.

"Well, the judgement is up to you," Sakura grabbed the head of his penis and brought it to rub against the sticky wetness of her opening. "Do you think I'm ready?" They both moaned at the small contact, and in the next instant both were satisfied as they had thrusted forward at the same moment to join completely.

Sakura's back against the cold mahogany was slightly uncomfortable, but all the more thrilling as Syaoran worked his way in and out of her. The feeling of his large shaft filing and removing itself from her made her want to writhe in pleasure. "Syaoran…" His name from her lips advanced him faster and deeper than before, and she was now meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him even further, and brought his moaning mouth to hers again. It was simply erotic, and it didn't take long for either to come to an earth-shattering climax. The couple panted harshly against each other as they lay wrapped together on the grand desk.

Sakura felt so much better, all those months of mounting sexual tension, and finally she had some relief. Syaoran seemed pretty happy too. Who was to say that you couldn't date your boss? Okay, besides that whole 'inter-office dating' rule. Maybe no one had to know, it sure would be _a lot_ of fun to entertain Syaoran Li. Dating him sure would be exhausting both physically and mentally- you try arguing wittily with someone during the middle of something as strenuous (no matter how enjoyable) as sex. It would surely be a challenge, one of her favorite things.

Her mind traced back to the stack of papers on the floor just outside that needed to be sent off, and she looked at Syaoran with a sudden thought. "Oh, we forgot about the papers. I've got to get them finished, so you can send them off."

"Now, wait just a minute Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran held on to her, and she stayed where she lay. "I thought we had a spoken contract between the two of us. We're no where near finished and us Li's mean business." He smirked at her as he climbed atop her once again, making the room resound with Sakura's giggles.

**Author's Note- **Umm, basically I was bored. Haha. (Don't worry still working on the rest of my stories.) Hope you enjoyed it, review and thanks!


	3. The Third

**Stolen Treasure**

**Installment: 3**

**By: Saori**

Gentlemen do not steal. Unless of course their name is Syaoran Li; they have a lucky streak for not getting caught, and they later return every single item. Syaoran bit back a smirk from his handsome face as he felt the weight of the sparkling diamonds in the black bags he had brought with him.

He hadn't the slightest idea who even owned the certain Victorian house from which he was now emptying safes of stacked bills and sparkling gems. No matter though. He'd be in and out before a single eyelid fluttered open. And as for the house, it was just another notch on the growing tally he had ranked in his head of rich houses with rich residents to match.

Needless to say, it was with no small pleasure Syaoran easily took the grand staircase to the second floor, where he was certain the real treasure lay. He looked left, then he looked right, and he randomly chose a white door that seemed no different from the rest. It was dark, but with the crack of light from the door that was ajar, he could see the large mahogany bureau.

Sliding drawer after drawer open without a sound, his eye caught what he had been looking for. He knocked his knuckles lightly against the piece of wood jutting a small ways out, then with a smirk once again rising to his lips, he slid out the piece that didn't seem to belong, and let his eyes feast upon the magnificent sight before him. Emeralds. Diamonds.

In the dim light he could make out an array of necklaces, rings, bracelets, earrings, and whatever else that could be molded in gold and silver around emeralds and diamonds. Green was his favorite color, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind to why his instincts had led him to this room.

He heard a bed spring squeak, as quiet as a mouse, and yet his oversensitive ears caught it. He turned slowly, deliberately, and his amber orbs again drank in the sight of emerald. Except… they weren't gems (though he could not disagree they looked remarkably like them); they were a set of blinking eyes. Eyes that widened only a fraction of an inch, before he was by the young woman's side, and putting over her mouth to muffle her scream.

"Now, now, Lady…" He was stopped. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was running on auto-pilot, he was sure he would've dropped his hand immediately and went to hug the girl who belonged to the emerald eyes. Eyes that were so rare in color, he berated himself for not processing earlier just who the girl under him was. "Sakura."

Sakura glared at him, trying to bite ferociously at his hand still around her mouth, but only succeeding in dragging her teeth against the inside of her mouth. The side of his mouth quirked, and he leaned in closer, knowing to beware of her cherry blossom scent that had on many occasions made him lose his head.

"How long it has been dear Sakura," Syaoran said pleasantly enough, seeming to not notice the contradictory hand he relentlessly held against the very lips he had kissed only once before. "Ah, well, under circumstances which bring a slight blush to my face, of course. Thoughtless of me to not check the master's name of the house before sneaking in and stealing processions, eh?"

His chuckle was abruptly cut short in his throat as he was stuck on a few words that came from his own mouth. Stealing processions… It was then and there that Syaoran Li had a most awful thought regarding the young woman he had tried to charm only a few years prior. A true gem to bring home.

Sakura did not like the rakish grin that floated to his face, as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Her heart would not stop beating at its marathon pace, and his sandalwood and cinnamon scent was making it hard to breathe correctly. She mocked herself internally for thinking she had seen the last of him those few years ago.

To find him cloaked in her bedroom in the dark of the night had brought chills to her bones, knowing instantly it was him from his proud height, muscular back, and unruly hair. To find him going through her priceless treasure had brought dread to her entire body. But god, to find him close, so unbearably close, had brought nothing but anxiety to the mind that had tried so hard to forget him – so hard to deny the sweet temptations he continually offered.

"I'm not a thief, you see." Syaoran casually explained, screwing his eyes in concentration of how he was to explain such a thing. "Simply… a sportsman, if you will. As you know, I do not desperately need riches. Stealing is an art; a form of a single-minded task that sends adrenaline through the system. Get away with the prize, and don't ever get caught."

Sakura was unsure if he expected her to nod or cry, so she did what she felt – and what she felt like doing was shoving her elbow into his gut. Ouch. Rock hard, like a bloody wall. It hurt her funny bone the exact same amount it seemed to amuse him. God, what was wrong with her? She had known the result she would receive, had known from countless attempts before to cause him some kind of physical harm – hell any kind of harm. Had she learned nothing in their time apart?

"I like you, Sakura," Syaoran said amiably, bringing his other hand to tuck a haphazard curl tenderly behind her ear. "I like you so much that I think you'll be delighted to hear I'm going to leave your family all the jewels and money that for the past fifteen minutes I have been emptying their safes of. In fact, when they wake up come morning, they will notice nothing off about their hidden vaults and small chests. Not a single dollar shall be removed."

She frowned deeply at him, wishing the full effects would reach Syaoran even though he still had a hand to her mouth to quiet her.

"Yes, you are a smart one Lady Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran indeed did take heed to the fact that Sakura had recognized something off about his abrupt change of plans. "I've decided that for this evening, you are to be the prize. Now, now, don't look too shocked. Or is that fear? Fear really doesn't become you, you being a redhead after all." His smirk was hard to resist as he leaned in a breath's distance from her ear, "And I can assure you I won't get caught."

_.S S._

Syaoran could definitely see the error of his way. Or, perhaps more correctly – feel the error of his way. Sporting numerous bruises on his shins and a few soar spots on his back, it was a grimace he found upon his face as he reached Sakura's door. He really didn't even know what to do with her. Of course, he knew what he wanted to do with her, but he couldn't really see him forcing himself on the young woman in the room he was currently standing outside of.

He opened the door soundlessly, and paused momentarily as he saw her gazing out over the balcony looking like some kind of heroine from a romance novel. He shook his head to rid himself of his ridiculous thoughts, and coughed lightly to inform her he was in the room.

She turned suddenly with her hands on her hips, and her emerald eyes ablaze with fury. "The joke has gone on long enough, Sir Li!" His name might as well have been a curse word. "You take me back home this instant!" He approached her with a smile on his face, glad to see that after four years she had not changed in the slightest.

Except… Sakura was still in a nightgown, having nothing else, and Syaoran could see the creaminess of her long legs, the flatness of her small waist, and the way the silk hugged her breasts in just the right way. She was not flat-chested anymore. Not at all.

Sakura had seen the way his amber eyes had darkened into a deep mahogany, and her demeanor was lost as she hugged herself and took a step back. It was not her first time receiving such a look, but it was the first she had been given it from her long-time childhood friend.

"Look away!" Sakura cried desperately, trying to save her reputation, and becoming awfully shy in nightclothes that were entirely unacceptable for men to see her in. He paid no mind to her comment or her angry blush.

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran murmured, not daring to go any closer for fear of losing all self control. "I've been gone for a while; didn't you miss me even just a tiny bit?" His voice was steady, but he felt something deep inside him twinge with pain.

"You left of your own accord!" Sakura cried taken aback by his sudden change of mood. "You lived here in Japan for eleven years, then suddenly you were rushing to the airport for China with only a moment's goodbye. Touya told me you didn't even take the early exams to finish your degree!"

Syaoran looked uneasy, seeing Sakura once again angrily placing her hands on her hips and looking as she wanted to strangle him. "It's complicated…" Syaoran sighed, losing his nerve of trying to seduce the emerald-eyed goddess before him. "Mother got very sick and the elders thought I was going to be needed to take over the estate."

"Yelan?" Sakura was once again distracted from her anger, and a concerned look flashed across her face. "Is she alright?" At her inquiry, Syaoran nodded, but added nothing. "Well, did you take over the Li estate?" Syaoran nodded once again, seeming at once to Sakura the quiet boy he used to be.

"Then what the hell are you doing gallivanting all over the country stealing people's valuables?" The fury was back again, and Syaoran tried to keep up with her consistent mood changes, all seeming to point to the fact that she was going to continue being angry at him till he returned her to her home.

"It's just a bit of fun; I already told you." Syaoran shrugged, taking a step back, trying to plan his quick getaway from the young woman he had no clue what to do with. "I just told the elders I'm out looking for the mistress of the Li estates, and they were content to let me go as I pleased."

Sakura took a deliberate step toward him, trying to show that she was in no way affected by the fact that she was in a nightgown in a dark room with the man she had tried so hard to forget. Seeing the challenge issued, Syaoran stopped his retreat, too built on pride to let her win.

"I return everything anyways." Syaoran decided to tell her, trying to save at least part of the morally correct image he still owned. "Anonymously to the police headquarters." He took a small step forward, rewarded by her delightful smell.

"Is that how you plan on returning me?" Sakura asked snidely, crossing her arms, not realizing that it only gave Syaoran more of a reason to evaluate her breasts. "The only problem you've seem to forgotten, Sir Li, is that jewels don't have mouths. I, on the other hand, do; and I plan to tell them everything."

He made no remark of her threat, only catching two words that made him frown. "After all our history together, and you won't call me Syaoran?" What the hell made her so mad at him? He had been completely honest with her about the stealing thing, had not lied about the illness of his mother and anxiety of the elders.

"I don't think that would be wise," Sakura said softly, kicking herself at the underlying tremor. "Besides, as far as I can tell first names are granted by friends – and friends do not leave without proper goodbyes." Ah, so that's what was upsetting her.

Did she not realize how hard it had been for him to leave her those years ago? Did she not realize how foolish he found himself, at seventeen, falling for a kid of fourteen, and the very kid who was his friend Touya's baby sister? Did she not realize how upset he had been the past four years without her cheerful smile that could warm the coldest of hearts?

He did not doubt that it was fate that brought him to her house, and not one of the countless other ones in the neighborhood. He took another step, bringing him within touching distance if he could find the courage to do so. He saw her waver slightly, saw her mind trying to decide whether to step forward to danger or backward to safety. She moved the smallest fraction toward him.

His mind was made up before he could process reaching for, and the instant before his lips crashed to her soft ones, there was only time enough to say, "Where are you on the subject for proper hellos?"

_.S S._

His cheek still stung, and has he lay in his bed, alone, he mocked himself for the light smile that would not leave even after Sakura had slapped him furiously, her cheeks scarlet red. His prize had been worth it, the taste of her finally discovered after all the plagued years of imagining it. He found a far worse plaque now in wanting to savor the sweet taste again and perhaps forever.

He had pretty much been forced to leave after receiving the shocked and incredulous look on her pretty face after he had released her rouge-colored lips. She had gotten in a quick strike, and he had escaped before she could do more damage. He put his hands behind his head, relaxing into his king-sized bed.

Syaoran could see the tip of the sun's rays coming up over the houses outside his window. What a curveball his life had thrown him. Sakura Kinomoto, girl that had been the star of his dreams for quite some time, stolen from her mansion, and held captive in his home. He sighed deeply, once again wondering what was wrong with him and his rash decisions.

It was the bloodcurdling scream that shook him from his thoughts, and sent him racing out of his bedroom and sprinting to Sakura's door double-time. He barged in, his heart racing with fear, and found her sitting pleasantly on her bed, smiling politely up at him.

"Knock much?" Sakura said, raising an eyebrow at him. Syaoran stood there dumbfounded, suddenly in very much confusion as he wondered if he had imagined the scream which had sounded like it had come from Sakura's mouth. "Well, anyways, now that you're here, would you kindly take me back to the Kinomoto estate?"

Syaoran made a note to be wary of this drastically changed polite Sakura. Especially since the last he had seen of her, she had been in a complete rage at having a kiss stolen. "It's very early in the morning…" Maybe he should've finished his degree – it sure would've made it easier to form complete thoughts.

"Exactly," Sakura paused midway through her exasperated tone, dragging the feigned pleasantries back into her voice. "If I do not return by the time father or Touya wakes, word will get out that I've spent the night unchaperoned with a bachelor. While you seem to have lost all cares for your own reputation, mine is still very important to me. Especially since it's my prime season, and I have some good candidates looking to ask for my hand."

"In _marriage_?" Now it was Syaoran who was angry, and even though he tutted at his jealousy, he could not seem to push the prickly feeling in his veins down. "Well, if that's the case you shall stay with me till sunset – we'll see who will have you then."

Hurt flooded her face, and she was done pretending to be nice, and trying to keep up the tiring rage that Syaoran could call from her with a simple word. Her eyebrows knitted in sadness as she looked up at her best friend from a life ago. "You would really wish such a thing upon me?"

He sighed, the anger dissipated from him as soon as he saw the vulnerable look in those enchanting emerald orbs. "Of course not," He brought a hand to lightly message his temple. Not even a full day passed, and he would already have to give her up again. "Come on, I'll drop you off secretly. You can get to your garden easily from the back gate, and then tell everyone you were just out for an early stroll."

"Thank you… Syaoran." She said in the softest whisper he had heard from her in his whole life. His name from her lips was like coming home. Then his head got to making choices without waiting for his brain to be in on the debate, and the words flew from his mouth much like he had flown from her house with her small body tossed over his shoulder.

"But you must promise me the first and last dance at every event and ball that is organized." Sakura gasped at his audacity. If she agreed to his promise it would basically let everyone know that the two were officially courting. Reluctantly, she rose to her feet and nodded.

S S

Sakura was surprised to find herself extremely nervous as the grand dance at the Yokemate's estate vast approached. Everyone within a five mile radius had been invited, and it was the first event she had been to since her last encounter with Syaoran Li. That little mishap had been a fortnight ago, and she would not doubt herself if she had dreamt it all up.

The only proof she had was the persistent palpitation of her heart every time she thought she spotted unruly brown hair out of the corner of her eye and the daily gossip of the mysterious thief who could not be caught, and yet still returned every dime's worth of stolen goods.

Touya banged open her door, in a very unsuitable way for a twenty and three years gentlemen to do, even if it was to his little sister. "Are you ready yet? You've been in here three hours longer getting ready than it takes you to get ready for any other dance or dinner."

"Take that back!" Sakura cried in an outrage, and Touya paused, wondering why his teasing comment had upset the little monster so much. He lifted a curious eyebrow as she seemed to notice the peculiar scene too, and lifted a hand to cover her mouth, while trying to calm her flamed cheeks. "I mean… Maybe you should spend a few extra hours trying to look presentable. Or for that matter, maybe a few years of grooming would do you some good."

He made a move to affectionately mess her hair, but she ducked under his out-stretched arm, rushing to the door, and leaving her older brother in her dust. Touya's lip twitched into a small smile, and followed his sister down the staircase calmly. Fujitaka, their highly respected father, had opted out of this particular dance, mentioning a small case of the snuffles, so it was Touya who prepared the coach and helped his sister in before setting off on their way.

He eyed her favorite green dress, the careful steps she had taken to put her hair up nicely, and frowned. "Expecting anyone at the dance tonight?" He tried to act casually, and only received a casual 'no' in reply. Damn. He used to be so good at getting her to tell him everything.

Before he could plan anymore ways to trick the news out of her, they had arrived at the loud mansion, and a gloved hand was reaching in to help her out. Following her soon after in a graceful manner, he vowed to keep close watch on her and see if there was a new man threatening his role of sole protector in Sakura's life.

Sakura ignored her brother's attempt to keep close at her side as soon as she entered the lively ballroom, spotting her amethyst-eyed friend quickly and walking to her side. "Lady Tomoyo," Sakura said in greeting, grinning at her friend since birth. Tomoyo grinned back, opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a low voice.

"Lady Kinomoto, if I may have this dance?" The young man named Hiro Yokemate implored, bowing slightly, and holding a hand out to Sakura. The woman in question bit her lip, unsure of her next actions. She had promised her first dance to Syaoran, but he was no where to be found (hell, he might've even gone back to China without saying so again for all she knew) and it would be extremely rude for her to snub the hostess' son for no reason.

"I apologize for interrupting, Sir Yokemate," Syaoran Li himself grabbed Sakura's small hand just as it was about to place itself in Yokemate's upheld hand. "I believe Lady Kinomoto has already promised her first dance to me." The charming smile was enough to melt the hardest of hearts. Yokemate bowed out without trouble, only looking slightly disappointed in the fact that he would not receive the prettiest girl in the room for his choice.

"Sir Li," Sakura said, blinking up at the young man who looked absolutely breath-taking in his formal attire. He frowned slightly at the absence of endearment of his name, but shook it off, knowing it would not be completely proper to address him as Syaoran in the high-society that dictated the room. "I did not think you would show." She admitted as the music began and they fell into simple steps of a well-known sequence.

"We had a deal; I came to collect upon your promise." Was all he said, as his eyes tried to etch every detail of her face and body into his mind. She felt suddenly exposed by his obvious stare, and was dismayed to find her face becoming rapidly flushed. Did he honestly have to look so very dashing in the mess of uptight bankers and egotistical lawyers?

Touya searched the room, to quickly check on his sister as he listened with one ear to the light conversation of the men around him. Seeing a twirl of emerald silk on the dance floor, he caught sight of Sakura dancing with a man who looked remarkably like Syaoran Li, one of his old colleagues at the university and a frequent guest in the Kinomoto home.

He realized quickly his first assumption was correct, and tuned back into the conversation, knowing his sister was in capable hands with his trusted friends. He heard only two clear words from the conversation, before his gaze snapped back to the dance floor. Wait a minute… Touya's hands clenched as his brain seemed to recall the last four years. With Syaoran's sudden disappearance, Touya had immediately noticed Sakura's tiny stumble into a light depression, and had figured there must've been a little more than a boy simply being nice to his friend's little sister.

Syaoran held her close for only a moment before he had to take a step back and signal the dance over, as the crowd politely clapped for the live music. He did not want to relinquish her over to the other suitors that had feasted their greedy eyes on her form since she had walked in, but could do nothing but wait for the last dance, knowing it improper to dance more than twice with someone who was not your betrothed.

Syaoran's thoughts lingered a little longer than he would've liked to admit on the last word of his thoughts, but was ripped from those pleasant dreams as he felt a manly pat on his back. Except it was not at all pleasant, and it nearly knocked all the breath from him. His gaze settled onto an intense brown-eyed one, and Syaoran could not keep the lopsided smile from his face as he met the form of his old friend. "Sir Kinomoto."

"Sir Li," Touya nodded politely, and was dismayed that he could not keep the small smile from his face as well. He remembered himself, and looked to stare at the boy only two years younger than himself. "I think it'd be wise to stay away from my sister."

Syaoran frowned, not masking his opinion of his friend's statement. "If only I could…" Syaoran frowned even deeper, mad to have broken the common rules of courtesy that society forced upon people of his status. "Sir Kinomoto, I'm not sure if I'd benefit from your advise as much as you think I would. Though, of course, I respect your view as Sak- Miss Kinomoto's older sibling and further so, as a good friend to me."

He had tried to flourish the rest of his sentence, had tried to charm his mistake away with an amiable smile, but the damage was done, and Touya was too keen not to notice the slip of his sister's first name. Touya grimaced, but held out his hand nonetheless, and as Syaoran took it, he said his next words lower. "I guess you win my vote for best candidate so far; but I swear on all that the snow touches in winter, and all that birds sing for in spring, that if you ever leave her again it will be me you will have to deal with. And no level of friendship between the two of us will stop me from ripping you limb from limb if you hurt her."

Syaoran did not brush off Touya's threat as he might've four years ago, but shook Touya's hand with a firm grip, and determination on his face. Touya had one more thing to say. "Just because I'm accepting you as a suitor, does not mean I like this whole business though." The two friends parted, and Syaoran briefly wondered if Sakura would like it if she knew her brother had accepted him as a suitor.

Finding the room too sociable for his tastes, Syaoran stepped out into the gardens of the Yokemate, breathing in the chilly air. As the glass door closed behind him, he was glad to find the loud partygoers conversation inaudible, and continued forward into the dark shrubbery. I don't have to tell you how surprised he was to find Sakura sitting on a stone bench staring deeply into the fountain.

Sakura did not seem to notice his arrival, and so when Syaoran softly said her name right behind her tender ear, she jumped up, her breath caught in her throat. "Sya- Sir Li!" She gasped, placing a hand on her chest to try and steady her irregular heartbeat. She told herself it was because of the fright – not because of the devastatingly handsome Syaoran Li before her.

"Sorry Sakura," Syaoran said with a grin that did not look very apologetic, and found himself being very generous for not mentioning the almost slip-up of his name. "You really shouldn't be out here alone, you know. There could be burglars and kidnappers lurking in the shadows." She glared lightly at his smirk. "Honestly though, why are you out here?"

"It was stuffy in there," Sakura shrugged, taking her seat on the bench, resuming her trance-like stare at the trickling fountain. Truthfully, she didn't like dancing with all the men who asked her to, and she really was no good at saying no or lying. She always wanted to escape Tomoyo's knowing look at the sight of Syaoran stealing Sakura for the first dance. Sakura did not wish for the last dance, when the whole room would go up into gossip, and not just her best friend.

"Would you like to come with me, then?" Syaoran asked casually, offering a hand out to her. Her gaze shifted to his face, and her hand automatically raised to reach for his, before remembering she didn't even know where he would take her. "There's a beautiful estate two doors down that is supposed to have a wonderful security system. It would be a challenge to enter and exit with something."

She gave him a disgusted look, but could not seem to pull back her hand that was already enclosed in his. "I – I cannot leave the dance." Sakura said firmly, even as Syaoran pulled her to her feet.

"Technically, you already have, my dear." Now he was tugging her lightly as he led her deeper into the gardens.

"I'm not a thief!" Sakura cried, as she stumbled, trying to stop her movement forward. Syaoran gave her a grin as he glanced back at her, but did not comment on her outraged statement. "Sir Li! I will scream, I swear! I do not wish to go!"

"And you do not wish to stay either." Syaoran said pointedly, stopping momentarily, to let Sakura stare at him for minute. Seeing her not running away, and not pulling her hand from his, he continued. "Now be quiet, we're into the streets." He heard her start to protest, so he whispered quickly. "Do not make me come back there and kiss you!" The threat was enough to make her shut her mouth.

_.S S._

Sakura could hardly breathe. One hand was wrapped in a death grip around Syaoran's arm and the other clutched her prize to her chest. He looked down at her as she looked up at him, both of them trying to make out the other's expression in the dark room. He wanted to ask what she had in her hand, but simply lightly shook her grip on him, taking his chance to dart halfway up the stairs, before turning around quickly to give her a 'shh' symbol with one finger and a 'one minute' symbol with the other.

Left alone in the creepy main entrance, she felt as if she wanted to make a break for it, right out the balcony window they had careful climbed in through. Her eyes nervously darted around, trying to catch sight of anything that would let her know who's house she was thieving from or perhaps looking for the first sign of her being caught.

When she heard the rushed footsteps hurtling down the stairs and a growl close behind, Sakura wasn't prepared to see the face of Syaoran coming at her like a beeline. "Found the security!" He whispered frantically to her, before she felt him tugging her elbow to fall into a run beside him.

Just when Sakura thought they were about to reach their entrance which now would serve as their exit, they hit a dead end in the form of a parlor room with only one door – the same door that now held a threateningly low bark directed at the cornered couple. Any louder and the neighbors would be banging down the door.

Sakura's heart seized, wondering how on earth she was ever going to get out of this mess. She had broken into a very nice home. Strike one. She was with a bachelor male unchaperoned. Strike two. And last but not least, she had stolen from the very nice home. Strike three.

Syaoran berated himself for making a mistake of taking the wrong turn at the last minute. How foolish of him. And to make matters worse, he had dragged his innocent Sakura into this escapade. Slowly the two turned, only to be granted with the sight of a tiny mutt, only shin high at most.

Syaoran managed to keep the flush of his face from running from the tiny puppy, but just barely. Sakura however, instantly recognized the cute mongrel. "Momo!" She cried softly, clapping her hands twice, only to have him instantly stop his attack and jump with licks and kisses alike, into her arms. Syaoran blinked.

It was when she started out right laughing, that he got a little worried for her sanity. Seeing his quizzical looks, she explained through peals of giggles. "It's the Tao's dog – the whole family is at the dance." He realized that it was her delight at being completely safe that had made her become delirious.

"Well, we should probably get back," Syaoran sighed, watching as Sakura put the puppy down and moved out into the main entrance to check the grandfather clock (her new found friend following dutifully at her heels). He took her hand, not letting go even as she glared at him, and led her to their exit. "Wipe that glower off Sakura; wasn't this exciting?"

She decided not to answer instead of lying, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she did, indeed, have fun.

_.S S._

Sakura hated the way his unnerving amber eyes glowed every time she happened to glance over at him. She hated the way his unruly locks were not slicked back as they should be on a respectable young man. She hated the way his collar points dipped lower than was allowed in society. But most of all she hated the way she felt her cheeks burn every time she caught him openly staring at her.

She must admit though, she was feeling slightly high off the adrenaline that still seemed to course through her from their activities at the estate two doors down. And every time she felt the added weight in her hand bag from her stolen prize she felt like laughing manically. That could be a problem.

"Your mind looks busy," Her friend, Tomoyo, commented quietly, with a contented smile as she noticed the healthy flush that remained on Sakura's face. "It's about time for the last dance, do you think anyone will ask you?" Sakura frowned slightly, as she saw two men approaching their direction. One was Tomoyo's engaged, Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa, and the other was the man Sakura had in fact promised her last dance to.

"Last dance, my Lady Tomoyo," Eriol said tenderly, as he took Tomoyo's hand, and with a polite nod to Sakura and her companion, led his betrothed to the dance floor. Sakura sighed as she watched her lucky best friend, who had managed to snag her true love in only her first season.

"Lady Sakura?" Syaoran questioned in a gentlemanly manor that Sakura could see past in an instant. He smirked at her, and knew she wouldn't correct the misuse of her first name, since it would surely send the room into further gossip than there already would be as soon as she was led to the dance floor by Syaoran again.

She smirked back at him as she took his outstretched arm calmly, and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "I couldn't help remember that you looked about as scared of that harmless puppy tonight as when you got caught by your mother messing around in her garden." He allowed her the insult, glad that she was remembering their young years when they had still been close.

"I think I remember more of a scared look on your face as mother caught us _both_ messing around in her garden." Syaoran commented, so only she could hear, and she bit her lip, not knowing how to respond to his remark. She remembered the time he was referring to, and didn't know why she felt so exposed and guilty when all they had been doing was talking as she pulled up a few flowers- nothing as bad as was he seemed to be insinuating.

"You should just count your blessings till Touya finds out the truth of where I was early this morning, and where I was an hour ago." Sakura threatened with a laugh, as Syaoran gave her a pretend gesturing of loosening his collar. There, in the middle of all the other spinning couples, in the midst of gossip of the new arrival who already seemed to be in a close courtship with Sakura, in the heartbeats that measured just how glad she was to have her best friend back, Sakura decided nothing else mattered as long as Syaoran kept looking at her with those mesmerizing orbs.

_.S S._

Sakura was only mildly surprised to find a hand once again over her mouth, and Syaoran looming above her. As he realized she would not scream, he took his hand away and answered her questioning (and slightly tired) eyes. "You forgot to give me back what you stole, silly."

"Oops," Sakura muttered tiredly, as he took his hand off her mouth. She rolled over, and reached under the pillow next to her, her eyes still half closed. Retrieving what she had desired, she rolled back over to lazily hand it out to him. "Goodbye memento of my criminal life…" The tiredness in her voice could not mask the slightly sad tone.

He glanced at the leather-bound book curiously, reading the title _The Bet_, before tucking it into his pocket and once again leaning over Sakura, who seemed to be trying to get some sleep. He smirked as he casually climbed on top of her, straddling her over the comforter.

"_Syaoran_!" Sakura hissed, her eyes popping open without a trace of their former sleepiness, a dark red hue spreading across her cheeks. He grinned amiably at her, staring down at her from all fours.

"So that's what it takes to get you to finally call me by my first name?" Syaoran said, leaning closer so his warm breath washed over her already burning face.

"I – I mean Sir Li! _Ack_!" Sakura hurriedly ducked under the cover as she saw him lean in for a kiss. She heard his soft chuckle, before cautiously uncovering half of her face (her lips were of course, out of sight) to glare at him. "Would you kindly get off of me?" He didn't respond, enjoying the fact that her pink bedspread matched her pink face very well. "Get off me!"

He really didn't expect her to try and physically harm him. At least, that's the only explanation he can come up with for how she was able to send him sprawling on the floor. His back hit the wood with a loud thud, and he seemed to be slightly dizzy.

"Are you… alright?" Sakura asked curiously, worried that he was hurt, but glad that she had succeeded in throwing him off of her. She leaned over the side of her bed, Syaoran rewarded with the sight of a creamy-looking shoulder and a pretty good view of her cleavage.

Syaoran got up on his feet, and once again leaned over her, this time keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground. "Sakura… how I have missed you." She heard him whisper in a voice she'd never heard before, absent of all teasing and sarcasm. She supposed it was his serious voice; or at least, she hoped it was for a reason she could not admit. He tucked an auburn curl tenderly behind her ear, and Sakura couldn't help the small smile that came to her face.

His eyes caught sight of her inviting lips, and he couldn't seem to recall his earlier lesson which resulted in a slap. He placed his lips softly on hers, gently tilting her chin up for better access, and savored her unique taste. The thought of pushing him away didn't even cross Sakura's mind as she kissed her first love. She had thought of kissing him so often when she was younger, brushing her feelings off as a silly crush on her brother's friend.

He licked her bottom lip lightly, instantly gaining entrance, and forgot completely about the slight ache in his back from leaning so far over. She really shouldn't be doing this, alone in her bedroom in the middle of the night with a young bachelor. It was very inappropriate. But she just couldn't seem to push him away, not when he was doing such wonders with that mouth of his.

Eventually, they slowly separated, Sakura keeping her gaze steady on Syaoran's. He placed his lips gently on her forehead, whispering, "Good night, my cherry blossom," She really had no clue what to say as he winked rakishly at her just before disappearing out her balcony window.

S S

Sakura was upset – to put it lightly. After the night where she had figured she had finally got somewhere with the young Li man, she hadn't seen his face during the whole next week. She had received a package from him the next morning though.

It was the book. The exact one she had taken during their thievery together, complete with the folds and worn in leather that had been on the original. But that's because it was the original, as she found out when she heard the gossip the following night. The curious fellow who stole valuables and then the next morning returned them, had actually stolen something. Sort of. It was rumored around the town that every item from the Tao estate had been returned just like the other households, except that a brand new copy of one of the books had been returned instead of the original.

Tao only laughed over the ordeal and it had become old news fast; but for Sakura, who now owned the first thing to ever be stolen by her innocent hands, it was a memory of the thrilling night with Syaoran that would be forever special to her. She had loved it. Or at least she had, until he had disappeared from the face of the planet in a very unsatisfying manner.

Currently, Sakura was in the carriage with her brother, she being invited to lunch, and having her brother tag along as a chaperone. Tomoyo perceived that the young Yokemate, aged twenty and two years was in the beginning stages of trying to win Sakura's hand, but Sakura had brushed off the thought in her preoccupied state of being furious with Syaoran.

"What about Lady Michi?" Sakura asked, looking out the window as the houses passed by. Sakura glanced at her brother just in time to see a frown cross his face. "Oh, come on, you really have no right to be picky. You've wasted enough time at that university; when are you going to get around to settling down with a nice girl?"

"I get this talk enough from everyone else, Saks," Touya said reaching out to ruffle her hair, but she caught his hand just in time. "How about we talk about this Yokemate character who seems to be interested in catching a bride?"

"Not you too!" Sakura moaned, slouching low in her seat in a very undignified manner. "The only reason I accepted this invitation was because his mother was so very nice. She sent lots of home-cooked meals to our family when mother got sick, you remember?"

"I remember, twerp," Touya said lightly, looking closely at his younger sister's face, trying to make sure her spirits were still high. Both brother and sister sometimes got blue when they thought of how young they were when they lost their equally young mother.

The carriage rolled to a stop, and Touya jumped out, begrudgingly helping Sakura out as she stuck out her tongue at him. She put on her attractive lady-like face as soon as she heard the front door open, Sir Yokemate coming out to greet the siblings. "Lady Kinomoto, Sir Kinomoto, welcome."

"Sir Yokemate," Sakura returned the greeting pleasantly, falling into step beside the young man.

"Please, Lady Kinomoto," Yokemate, suddenly looking as if he were discussing a very serious matter, "Call me Hiro." Sakura smiled, shaking her head lightly, about to open her mouth to protest. "I insist. Your mother was very good friends with my mother, and we've known each other for a very long time - I would call us friends, right?"

"Um..." Sakura mumbled, wanting to be considerate, it was in her nature after all, but not quite agreeing with Yokemate's words. "Thank you Sir Hiro," Sakura said after awhile. She tried to leave it at that, but she caught the raised eyebrow from her brother and the inquisitive look from Yokemate. "You, of course, may call me by my first name as well."

"Thank you Lady... Sakura," Yokemate said, sighing out her name as if he were trying to make the sound last longer on his tongue. By now they were in the sitting room of the Yokemate estate, headed to the back patio, where the could enjoy their lunch outside on the veranda. "Mother has just hired a new cook, and this one has been raised in Poland. She's making czarnina, and trust me, it's delicious."

"It sounds wonderful," Sakura lied easily, having no clue what the young man was going on about. As Touya pulled out her chair (she missed the miffed expression of Yokemate), he whispered quietly in her ear, 'That's duck soup, monster,'. She visibly paled as her brother smirked, knowing she hated eating meats other than the typical. Sakura could manage ham, turkey, chicken, and even sometimes steak. But when she pictured anything terribly cute, lambs or ducks for instance, she suddenly remembered the fact that she was a inconsiderate carnivore. She could be quite naive in this matter.

Touya sighed to himself at Sakura's secret pleading glance. He glanced at Yokemate, who was rambling away about how upset he had been when one of the maids had tried to teach him to paint ('pfft, has if a respectable gentlemen should know how to dabble in meaningless arts' could be heard specifically). "Excuse me, Sir Yokemate," Touya excused himself between a breath.

Sakura grinned, and Touya, seeing no harm in leaving his sister with the dull man for only a moment, left to find the kitchen where he could inform the chief to slip his sister something else, maybe disguised as czarnina. Sakura was able to relax, but not for long.

As soon as Yokemate realized he had lucked out on complete alone time with his precious Sakura, he lunged for her hand, holding it between the two of his. "Sakura!" He praised, dropping the respectful title. "There have been rumors of you being courted officially, but as I can see you are not marked with an engagement ring, I feel it is my duty as a man to inform you of my undying devotion. We've known each other for so long, and it is said by everyone that we would make a marvelous match. Sakura, we should be married!"

Sakura's head was spinning, trying to pull her hand from Yokemate's grasp (with no avail), trying to figure out just when all of these people had agreed about their match made in heaven (all people told her was that she should marry someone rich and handsome - check to one of those for Yokemate, can you guess which?), and trying desperately to decide if his proposal had actually been proposing a question, or imposing his dire need and opinion (how could this man love her when she'd barely said two words to him).

"Sir Yokemate," Sakura said cautiously, falling back into his formal name, without necessarily meaning to. "You are correct that I am not being courted officially," She was up on her feet now, but still her hand was trapped. "And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to refuse. We barely know each other, and I'm not sure I'm ready to get married yet."

"Silly..." Yokemate stroked her hand tenderly, causing her to stare at him incredulously, wondering what he had confused in her response. "We don't have to get married now - an engagement is just a promise to get married," He explained with a smile, "get married eventually." He clarified when he noticed her obvious stare.

Touya had returned by now, and was frowning as he noticed Yokemate's hands grasped on for dear life to one of Sakura's. "Sir Yokemate... no." Sakura stated forcibly, sending a desperate glance to her older brother. "I'm going to have decline your offer," She saw it mentally click in his head as he released his hold on her. Sakura felt a little bad at the lost expression on the otherwise nice Yokemate son, "for the time being." Sakura offered half-heartedly, shrugging to herself.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather Sakura," Touya choose this time to return to the conversation. "I'm sorry Yokemate, but I'm afraid I need to go home." But the damage had already been done by Sakura's soft heart and big mouth, and Yokemate was grinning so brightly, he's whole face must've been sore from the effort.

"Urm, good day Sir Yokemate," Sakura bowed slightly, biting her lip. She wondered now if it was her statement that sounded like a question.

_.S S._

Sakura was sure she'd never been so happy to fall on to her bed. She was sure she'd rather like to just curl up and take a nap on her cozy mattress. As soon as she sighed happily and felt her muscles releasing tension, she heard a dry voice from her balcony. "I guess the thought of marriage makes all girls feel dopey."

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, forgetting first, that she wasn't supposed to address him so informally, second, that she was feeling very upset at his seemingly avoidance of her, and third that she once again was alone with a bachelor in her bedroom at night. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"I've been dealing with a small matter in Hong Kong," Syaoran answered briefly, staring at her with an odd expression, which forced her to sit up. "The real question here should be: what on Earth have you been doing accepting another man's proposal?"

Sakura blinked at him a few times, dumbfounded. "What?" She couldn't make sense of his angry tone and false words. "Wait- what? I'm not engaged! What the devil are you going on and on about? I haven't accepted anyone's marriage proposal, and I don't plan to accept anyone's any time soon."

Her words did not really seem to cheer him up the way she had thought it would, probably because of the way she had rashly said the last part, uncaring to Syaoran's feelings. "Yokemate has been announcing all over town that the two of you have agreed to get married in the 'near' future. Are you saying, then, that it is not true you had lunch with him today and left him believing you were going to get married some day?"

"Well, I mean," Sakura was dismayed to find herself stuttering and flustered as she gazed into Syaoran's amber orbs that were ablaze with an indiscernible emotion and he grabbed her hand much the way Yokemate had earlier that day. Except not at all. Because her hand felt small, and cared for, and... precious as he cradled it with his larger hands, warming her in a fire that spread from the nerve endings on her hands to absolutely everywhere else. "I was invited to lunch, and I did go," He glared, and she tried to rush the rest out. "But Touya and I left before we even got drinks, and- and I positively refused his offer... Oh!"

His gaze darkened as Sakura remembered how her conversation had ended, and she brought her unoccupied hand up to her mouth in an appalled expression. "I did outright refuse his offer, I promise. But, you see, I might've accidentally implied that I might take up his offer for marriage later." She bit her lip, bringing her other hand to rest on top of his which still held her other one. "But I meant way later! Like, never later!"

She was at a loss of what to do as she heard the growl deep in his throat. "That son of a bit..." He trailed off as he tried to regain his composure in front of Sakura. "We'll fix this. I'll fix this." Syaoran promised with a determined nod, gently dropping her hands and began to head toward her balcony to exit.

She frowned, trying to hide her dismay at being left in the middle of the room without nice words or an even nicer kiss. He must've had similar thoughts, because he was back in front of her with only a few strides. He grabbed the back of her neck, bringing her roughly to him, and kissed her long and hard. Her heart raced, even as she tried to deny it, and when he left without a word, she was happy enough with her swollen red lips.

Just as his left foot hit the balcony, she raced toward him, remembering something with rising horror. "Syaoran!" He looked at her sharply, waiting for her to continue. "You mustn't break off my engagement - surely a duel would ensue!" She paused, caught in thoughts of how thrilling such a thing would be, two men fighting over her, then remembered that she did not necessarily wish for either of their affections. "Also, if my engagement is broken, I'm guaranteed to be out for the whole rest of the season, everyone believing I need time to mourn the loss."

"Sakura," Syaoran growled, and it was easy to see his patience was seemingly running out, "If you're promised to another man, you're guaranteed to be out of every season." He let her ponder that thought, caught between amusement and frustration at her obvious disregard for how he felt in the whole situation. "And you must know that Yokemate would never risk the chance of a duel, and if you know not this, you must at least realize my mastery of the blade."

Sakura nodded, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Right you are!" She said cheerfully, and left him on the balcony, content that when he came back she would be a free woman again. He rolled his eyes as he descended from her balcony's ledge.

_.S S._

"How can you really have no idea?" Syaoran whispered softly, as he gently brushed a sleeping Sakura's cheek with a fingertip. Her eyes blinked awake slowly, and he felt bad for waking her. "Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to wake you."

"No idea about what?" Sakura asked curiously, sitting up as she wondered if it was her imagination that he had been softly touching her cheek.

"No idea how stupid you are to get yourself into these kinds of things," Syaoran lied, moving her over easily, and slipping underneath her covers, to rest in a sitting position against her back board. Sakura glared at him and he didn't know if it was because of what he said or what he did. "It's all taken care of though, and Yokemate," Sakura kind of liked the way Syaoran's lip curled up slightly in disgust as he spat the name, "will admit to the town that it was all a misunderstanding and that you aren't engaged to him, and never were."

"Wonderful," Sakura commented, hugging Syaoran around his waist and relaxing into his chest. He looked down at her curiously, the thought passing his mind that she was about to sneakily push him off just as soon as he relaxed. But she didn't, and he eventually let one of his arms encircle her small waist. "Tomorrow I will be a free woman again."

"Sakura..." Syaoran debated internally whether to tell her, seeing as she seemed so content with him for once, and she was peacefully lying in his arms. "You won't exactly... be free." She lifted her head, looking at him suspiciously. "I mean, he didn't understand why you wouldn't accept his arrangement - bastard going on about friendship and money, that's all you need - so I might've told him that you couldn't except his proposal because you'd already accepted another."

"You did what?" Sakura hissed, grabbing his collar, and forcing herself on top of him angrily.

"I told him you were engaged to me." Syaoran responded from underneath his angry fiancée. Sakura growled, shaking him fiercely. "I don't see why you're so upset; every girl in town would die before they accepted Yokemate, and they would die to get the offer from me." He was trying to be reasonable, but it was a hard task as Sakura was trying to beat him up, while simultaneously straddling him in a way that did not make him want to leave their current position at all.

"Syaoran, that'll be all over town by midday!" She paused in her shaking him, and thought for a moment. "You haven't asked my father's permission," She added as if in an after thought, "And if you think Touya will just kindly pat you on the back, you've got another thing coming."

"Well, actually..." Syaoran looked at her, trying to hid his smile as she looked down at him. "I was talking about the matter with your father before I even left for Hong Kong; and as for your brother, it wasn't quite a pat on the back, as more of a rough shove in the back, but there was definite acceptance about the matter during the Yokemate dance."

"How about you just blab it to everybody else, before even mentioning the matter to me!" Sakura said, folding her arms in huff across her chest. Syaoran was having a bit of trouble trying to keep up with what exactly she was mad about at the current moment. "Don't take my opinion into account at all! Let's just all go around giving away Sakura before she even decides to give herself to you!"

"Sakura..." Syaoran grabbed her shoulders, rolling them so they lay side by side, him propped up on an elbow, she staring up at her ceiling with a pout. "If you want, we can both tell the town that you and I engaged is pure rubbish. I'm only trying to help you here - the town will be far more forgiving if we both set the rumor aside as simply heresy, instead of your word against Yokemate's."

Now she turned away from him, hiding her hurt at his careless words. So he didn't want to be engaged to her. She heard his sigh of frustration and felt one of his hand touch her back. The sensation sent shivers through her, and she blushed remembering all she had on was a measly nightgown. She was mad that he could do this to her; mad that she couldn't seem to grasp her anger and remain furious at her supposed fiancé.

"Or, if you want..." Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his lips lightly graze where her neck met her shoulder, and then where her neck met her jaw. "If you want we can tell the town that our wedding is set in only a few months from now, and everyone who wants to come is invited."

"Why..." Sakura swallowed, trying to regain her composure, even as Syaoran gently pushed her down so he was looming over her. "Why on Earth would we do that? When..." She resisted the urge to squirm as his hand trailed from her shoulder to her hip. "When we obviously hate each other. Who..." She was lost momentarily in his swirling amber eyes. "Who would honestly believe that we had agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. What..." It was hard enough to relay her dizzying thoughts without him occupying his mouth with his sweet-tasting lips. "What kind of girl do you think I am, that I would agree to such a proposal, when in all actuality I still haven't been proposed a question?!"

He stopped his ministrations with a smirk on his face, as he gazed into her face. "Alright then Sakura, how do you feel about marrying me?" She frowned, knowing that this proposal wasn't at all like any of the romantic ones she had heard about from friends and read about in books. While the thought of marrying him did send her heart soaring, she was still not entirely sure he was not teasing her.

"Not if you're going to ask me like that!" Sakura said, miffed by his actions. "You don't even have a ring..." Her words died in her throat as she spotted Syaoran's serious face and a diamond ring in between his fingers. She allowed him to slip the ring on her left hand, and blushed lightly as he tenderly kissed her knuckle after doing so. "Well, I guess that's that."

Syaoran felt a corner of his mouth go up at Sakura's response, and got up from her bed swiftly. "It's almost morning now... my fiancée." He kissed her on the lips quickly, returning soon after for another lingering kiss, and then headed toward the balcony. He winked rakishly at her, not unlike any other night, and she groaned as she flopped exhaustedly back into bed.

S S

"Stupid, inconsiderate, flirty..." Sakura grumbled to herself, as she relaxed in the Kinomoto gardens of her father's estate. Syaoran had once again gone missing after their meaningful night, and she had mind to deny the rumors of her engagement the next day to spite him.

Really, though, it would be quite the hassle to slip the ring that fit so snugly off her finger and even more troublesome to seem puzzled at the many sources of rumors that she was engaged. So it was known in town that Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto had been betrothed for a little more than a week.

Her father had been quite happy, and even Touya seemed to breathe easier now that he realized his younger sister had managed a good and respectable husband that he approved of. Sakura sighed to herself, as she hid herself from view of the world, lost in a private world of flowers and trees, and all in between. The gardens had always belonged solely to her ever since her mother had passed, and it was not unusual for her to spend hours secluded and unheard of in them.

Sakura was content to rest in the soft grass, as she twirled a small peony in her right hand, gazing at the ring on her left. Knowing she was in her own world know, without the responsibilities of being a well-presented young lady, she had stripped off her stockings and shoes, and even took all the pins out of her hair, letting it fall in cascades around her.

It nearly caused a fatal fright in her when she saw Syaoran approach her and lay down next to her without a word. Wondering if she was dreaming, no one had ever found her in this place (not that anyone had ever come looking), she reached out to gently touch his face.

He smiled at her, grabbing her hand, and placing a soft kiss on it. "My Sakura..." He twirled a lock of her auburn hair around his finger. Sakura thought only briefly of how inappropriate her actions were, and of how misconstrued the whole thing would be taken if the two were caught in such a informal manner.

She slid closer to him, greedily kissing him, missing him more in the week's time than could be described in words. She grabbed both sides of his face, as his arms slid easily around her waist, and she edged further on top of him, her hair falling around them in a small curtain. She stopped for moment to relax into his chest, her fingers lost in his unruly locks.

"Sakura..." His voice sounded unlike his own, slightly more ragged, most likely from her previous actions. "I went to Hong Kong to talk to mother; she was very pleased to hear I succeeded in my mission to get your acceptance to a marriage proposal from her son." Sakura gave him a look at hearing his 'mission', but he only smirked, his eyes twinkling at her. "I told her you wanted the wedding here in Japan, and she seemed fine with the trip - she's here now for the following three months."

"Yelan is here?" Sakura asked, a tone of excitement entering her voice. Syaoran smiled at his bride-to-be with a nod. "Your sisters too?" His smile wavered to a half-smile half-grimace as he nodded once again. Sakura laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips, bringing the grin back to his face. He kissed her fully, sliding his tongue in her mouth to taste her delectableness.

Sakura took over from there, liking that she was with her favorite person in the world in her favorite place in the whole world. She lost herself slightly to feeling, straddling his waist and bringing her mouth to not only his mouth but to his jaw and ear as well.

She delighted in his soft moans at her accidental shift of her hips over his, and even more when she found a sweet spot just behind his ear. She was egged on knowing for certain that no one would ever find them out here, and the unsatisfiable need to get closer.

It wasn't long before Syaoran could not take it, and flipped them over suddenly, him now on top of Sakura, his weight just on her enough to be comfortable and not crushing. Feeling him against her actually felt quite good, and the irrational thought of losing their clothes seemed like a very good next step to Sakura.

"Sakura..." There was that voice again. She had already fallen in love with it, just as she had every other part of him. "Sakura..." She could tell he was trying to steady his voice, as sure as she could feel his feather light touch on the laces at the back of her dress. She arched into him, giving him better access to the laces, and also bringing her hips forcibly into his.

He lost his mind for a moment, hungrily working at her mouth, as his fingers swiftly worked at the laces, loosening her dress enough to slid it off of her. Wait a minute... Sakura thought to herself, trying to put her thoughts into rewind, 'fallen in love'. Oh! She was in love with him? She was in love with him!

Sakura pushed him off of her, only to roll back on top of him, her dress sliding easily down, enough to expose her under-dress which resembled a small night gown. For a moment, Syaoran thought she was pushing him away from her, but as he felt his mouth occupied once again, he decided to take the moment to let his hands wander.

"Sakura..." Syaoran started again, obviously not getting very far with the first two tries. His hands started at the dip in her back, rising the hem, so he could feel the heat emitting from her every pore. "We should stop," But he didn't stop. Instead, he raised the underclothing the rest of the way off of her, leaving her only in panties.

Sakura blushed for a minute, too far gone to become completely modest in front of her fiancé, but only pulled his white cotton shirt off. Syaoran was only mildly surprised to find her without a brassier, more so surprised as she trailed her hands boldly up and down his chest, before pressing their chest together - flesh against flesh.

They both groaned, and Syaoran took the opportunity to roll them back over to regain his position on top. Their breathing was labored, and both of their hands reached for the other one in an instant; Sakura working on his belt, Syaoran grazing a thumb over her breast. He took time to fondle both of his newly owned processions, loving the gasps of delight from Sakura, as she worked on the buttons of his trousers.

"This may be going too fast for..." Syaoran really did talk to much, Sakura thought to herself as she gained control of his mouth, stopping his remark with a halt. She was lost in decisions of whether it really was going too fast or too slow. It was then that Sakura succeeded in removing his pants, and accidently grazed his hardness, earning a low and guttural moan from his throat. "Sakura..."

"Syaoran, no one will ever find us out here. We can do whatever we like." Sakura couldn't help whispering in his ear, liking the control she had over him, and the way his amber eyes became unfocused and a dark shade of mahogany as she repeated her earlier ministration. She giggled lightly with a coquettish smile, and he smirked at her, thinking it was about time she had a taste of her own medicine.

"Whatever we like, huh?" Syaoran asked, pressing his manhood into her womanhood, only two thin sheets of cloth between them. Sakura gasped, tightening her grab on his muscled shoulders and spreading her legs a little wider out of pure instinct. "What would you like to do my cherry blossom? What do you need?"

She bit her lip as she felt his hand slid slowly down her flat stomach, over the small raise of her hip bone, and stealthily under her panties to cup her. "Syaoran," She breathed, hurriedly sliding his underwear off without a moment's notice. He followed suit just as quickly, leaving them both stark naked. "Syaoran," She breathed once again, wrapping her legs around him, all last thoughts of preserving her innocence and reputation flown out the window.

"Sakura," He said seriously, looking into her emerald eyes, that looked back into his own. "I love you."

"Well, obviously," Sakura laughed slightly as he playfully glared at her. "You've worked hard enough getting us engaged to not feel something for me." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her pointedly. "Yes, I love you too. You think I let just anyone get away with stealing me in the middle of the night and then only a fortnight later let them do this kind of thing in the middle of my gardens with me?"

"Well, I guess that's that," Syaoran said, repeating her words after she agreed to marry him. She grinned up at him, reaching to encircle her arms around his neck, as he grinned lopsided back down at her. They resumed their hungry kisses, as Syaoran began to enter her. She tensed, causing him to immediately tense, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek, trying to relax her muscles, knowing it would hurt less.

It wasn't long before she did, and with a quick thrust, he entered her fully, kissing away the tears that escaped her eyes. Her nails dug slightly into his neck, and he tried to remain still even as he felt her inner walls squeezing and releasing him, as if curious to the new sensation. It nearly killed him, but he waited for Sakura to give her incentive to continue.

She reached greedily for his lips, knowing they would make her feel better. He responded with the same enthusiasm, and was glad to find her relaxing her interlocking hold around him, only to interlock her legs around him, pulling him delightfully closer to her center. At her soft moan, he took it as his cue to pull out slightly and rock into her again.

He repeated this motion several times, liking at how it brought both of them closer and closer to the edge. He picked up his pace slightly, bearing his weight on his forearms next to her head. "Dear God," He hissed out between clenched teeth, feeling her spastic walls pulling and tugging at his member.

Sakura arched into him, letting her arms fall above her head, never knowing it could feel like this. She felt full - complete. Every thrust into her split her insides, but not in the way you would think. It was not painful, only in it's built up frustrating call for release. It was only fulfilling, making her want more, so much more of him. All of Syaoran.

Soon, they both fell to the rising climax, calling their loved one's names out together. Eventually, oxygen could easily flow in and out of their lungs, and they lay flat, still holding each other, so they could be content to just hold each other. Sakura looked over at him a bit tiredly, "That was..."

"Nice," He frowned, thinking to himself, "Good." She giggled at him, but he still seemed to be preoccupied trying to find the right word. "Fantastic." She rolled on top of him, silencing his synonyms with a kiss. He looked up at her, smiling, "Don't tell me you're already ready for round two?"

"Are you telling me you wouldn't be up for it?" Sakura asked, rubbing her hips slightly into his, emitting a involuntary groan from the poor young man. He glared at her, but kissed her lips sweetly, enjoying the taste of her. "That's what I thought."

"You're going to be quite the handful, Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran smirked, grabbing her around the waist, and pressing her closer on top of him. "I can't wait... Sakura Li." She giggled lightly, accepting his open mouth eagerly. She really did love kissing him. After all, that's what got her into this mess.

His treasure, the flower curled up on top of him. His stolen treasure, because it sure hadn't been easy getting her to accept him. And this was one treasure he couldn't return. Not that he even had the inkling of the plan to do so. No, this emerald-eyed beauty was his. Now, and forever.

S S

**Author's Note-** A cute little one-shot in honor of the new year. I was going to have this up on christmas, but time got away from me (as usual, am I right?). Anyways, in fantastic news - I got a new computer!! Yay! (For all of us) because it means there's no chance of it screwing up saved chapters as my old one always loved to do.

Anyways, the Bet is coming along... so cross your fingers for that in the next month or so. (Haha, did anyone notice the title of the book Sakura stole in this fic?) Ok, I'm done rambling. Love you guys! Please review!


End file.
